24 Season 1 Episode 1 10am 11am
by Rey the legend
Summary: well i decided to write my own season of 24 hope you enjoy, only a couple of proper characters in the 1st hour, more to come though so please r


**24**

**The following takes place **

**Between 10:00am and 11:00am**

**Counter Terrorist Unit, Los Angeles**

'**Terror level has been raised to red we must keep our information up to date so we don't loose anything there is going to be an attack on American soil sometime today America is going to have to be prepared for an attack if we cannot foil the plot in time' says Jack.**

'**How big of an attack are we talking about here?' asks Tony**

'**We could be dealing with something bigger than 9/11 but we need our sources up to date to get that sort of information but we must find out. We will regroup in an hour if you have anything new bring it to me when you find it we must find out about these terrorists even if it's small things bring them to me' says Jack **

**Everyone gets up out of their chairs and leave the conference room Jack walks off up into his office looking at some files he was handed earlier in the meeting.**

**Jack finds a piece of paper in the file takes it out, he looks at the paper showing a name written in a normal black pen.**

'**John Cameron… why the hell would their be something in this file that is not related? But it wouldn't make sense….' Jack says to himself in his office as he is looking through the file.**

**Jack picks up his phone and rings downstairs**

**Tony Almeida picks up the phone **

'**Tony it's Jack I need someone to do a search on a man named John Cameron it was on a piece of paper in the file I had in the meeting I know this has been put in here for a reason but I need to find out why it has been put there, he could be related on the plot to attack us later on today' says Jack down the phone**

'**Ok Jack I'll put someone on it straight away…Jack if this information we get on John Cameron is useful what are we going to do?' Tony asks**

'**If we pick up an address I will assemble a team and I will go out with them see what we can find if we find a credit card transaction I will go to that location just get me what we need Tony' replies Jack.**

**Jack puts down the phone and stares at the piece of paper**

**Chappell Walks in through from the corridor and Jack looks out of the window in his office and then walks down the stairs to meet him**

'**Ryan…what are you doing here?' asks Jack.**

'**I came to see how CTU were handling the situation' replies Chappell.**

'**Ok well we have it under control at the moment Ryan we have research going on all the time all our current sources are being refreshed regularly for updates and we have a search on a man who goes under the name of John Cameron' says Jack.**

'**Ok Jack but if nothing comes up on the search what are you going to do then?' Asks Chappell**

'**We will find out when the search is complete Ryan now please if you want to be useful get out of the way and go up to my office I will be there in a few minutes' says Jack**

**Chappell falls silent and stares at Jack as he walks up into Jack's office**

**Jack walks over to Tony and a middle-aged man sat at a desk working on a computer**

'**Jack we found some information on John Cameron, He was born in Britain he moved to America a few years ago for business purposes, he owns a multimillion dollar company and there have been 5 credit card transactions from his companies account in the past week but it's not small sums or something to buy something for the company this is taking money out and sticking it into another account which has been accessed by himself and two other people we are running a search on the two men now, he has got to be behind something that could happen today' says Tony**

'**Ok did you happen to get a name of the company or an address?' asks Jack**

'**We have the name of the company and the location he was last sighted there about half an hour ago arriving at the building' says Tony**

'**Ok assemble two TAC teams, one of them will go with me but be used if required the second team will wait for your search to finish and find those two men we must bring them back to CTU alive, if we can't track down Cameron they will be our only lead' says Jack**

**Jack walks up into his office to get his jacket and his gun **

'**Jack where are you going now?' Asks Chappell**

**Jack takes his jacket and gun and leaves**

'**Jack…. Jack!' Yells Chappell as Jack walks out of CTU**

**11:13.05**

**11:18.45**

**Jack is in his car driving and is on his cell **

'**Tony, it's Jack when can you get that second TAC team ready to dispatch?' asks Jack**

'**When ever they need to be dispatched they are ready why what's up anything wrong?' replies Tony**

'**No I just have the feeling that Cameron won't be where we are looking' says Jack**

**Back at CTU Tony is still on the phone to Jack and Chappell walks up behind him**

'**Is that Jack on the phone?' Asks Ryan**

'**Yes, Sir it is we have to sort out when the second TAC team is going to be dispatched' replies Tony**

'**TAC team? What TAC Team? There have been no orders from me to dispatch TAC teams, let me speak to Jack now!' Says Ryan**

**Tony passes the phone to Chappell and stares at him**

'**Jack why has there already been a TAC team dispatched with out me knowing and why did you storm out of CTU I came here to take over CTU from you Jack and now you have stormed out of CTU and have dispatched a TAC team and have another one waiting what the hell is going on here Jack? And this time talk to me' Says Chappell**

'**Listen Ryan if you where in my situation you would do what had to be done and besides I was still in control of CTU when I left so you have no right to say that you were not told about the two TAC teams because there was no need for you to know what is going on in the field, it's time to pull your head out of your ass Ryan and let us do what we need to do if we lose our lead America will be attacked sometime in the next 24 hours. So please Ryan let me do my job don't try to do it for me' Says Jack and then he hangs up his cell.**

**Jack pulls up at a building downtown and calls his team**

'**This is Jack Bauer, I want you guys to not be visible we don't know what we could be dealing with here, if I require back-up I will call for it, understood?' Asks Jack**

'**Yes Sir that is understood we will stay in our position until required ' replies TAC Team Agent**

**Jack gets out of his car and walks into the building, he walks up to the front desk and speaks to the receptionist**

'**Hello, I need to see Mr Cameron its very important' says Jack**

'**Ok Sir what is your name please? And I will see if he is available' says the receptionist **

'**My name is Jack Bauer I'm from CTU and I am here to ask him a few questions' replies Jack**

'**Please wait a second Sir I will see if he is available' says the receptionist**

**The receptionist makes a phone call and then straight away goes to Jack**

'**Go right up he's in his office on the 10th floor, just take the elevator up and it's the first room on your right'**

**Jack walks off and goes to the elevator, he gets in and presses the button for floor 10**

**Jack pulls out his cell and rings Tony**

'**Tony it's Jack I'm at Cameron's location, apparently he is here the receptionist told me to go to his office but it seems too easy something isn't right here' says Jack**

'**Just keep going if he was trying to escape the TAC team would of called you by now' replies Tony**

'**Ok I'll call back after I have spoken to Cameron' says Jack as he ends the call**

**The lift numbers slowly go up and Jack starts to get impatient but the lift finally reaches floor 10, the doors open and Jack walks out and finds Cameron's Office**

**Jack knocks on the door and walks in**

'**Mr Cameron my name is Jack Bauer I am from CTU I am here to ask a few questions' says Jack**

'**Ok Mr Bauer a few questions you may have but I'm a busy man and I have work to do' replies Cameron**

**Jack sits down at the desk the opposite side of Cameron**

'**Ok lets talk about you accessing your companies bank account and letting two other men access it, why have there been 5 credit card transaction from your companies account with large sums of money each time?' asks Jack**

'**I'm in the process of buying out a rival business and they would only accept the payment in slots that's why and the other two men who accessed the account were the owners of the business I couldn't make a transaction one day so I gave them access to the account so they could get what they needed, does that answer your question Mr. Bauer?' ask Cameron**

'**You and I know the statement you just gave me is false information tell me what I need to know and I will leave and no one will get hurt, Tell me who the two men are who accessed your account now!' says Jack**

'**I cannot give you that information even if you were close to me I still couldn't tell you' replies Cameron**

'**Tell me the name of the two men who accessed your account now Cameron or I will be forced to bring you in' says Jack, his voice being loud than what it was before.**

'**I told you already I cannot release that information, now you've had your few questions now leave I have got work to do' says Cameron**

**Jack gets out of his seat and turns around pulling his gun out of his jacket, he turns around and aims the gun at Cameron**

'**Tell me the name of those two men who have accessed your account now' yells Jack**

**Cameron pushes a button that calls security**

'**Mr Bauer I told you I couldn't tell you so now my men are going to remove you from my building'**

**Two security guards walk into the room, Jack turns around and shoots the first one killing him instantly he shoots the second one and turns back to Cameron**

'**I know he's not dead but give me the answer to the question and I will leave' says Jack**

'**I don't know there names all that I know is that they work for a man who wants to bring something into America' says Cameron **

'**What is his name?' asks Jack**

'**I think they said his name was Fredrico Valentino that's who they said they were working for, now that's all I know please Mr Bauer leave' says Cameron**

'**I'm going to have to bring you into CTU for your own protection, now that you have given me this information you could be a target as soon as they find out we are on to them you will be the first person they will think of and know you have ruined their plan' says Jack**

**10:33.22**

**10:39.02**

Back at CTU 

'**Jack is bringing in John Cameron back to CTU and he wants a search done on a man called Fredrico Valentino it was a name given by Cameron he said the two men who accessed his bank account said they worked for him we might be able to find there names through him, can you do that now please Liam?' Asks Tony**

'**Yeah sure Tony I'll get right on it' replies Liam**

**Tony walks off and bumps into Chappell **

'**Tony, can I have a word with you a second please?' asks Chappell**

'**Sure, what is it Ryan?' asks Tony**

'**I'm getting Division to send more staff here, I can see your not working at full capacity' says Chappell**

'**Ok but we don't want them here to take over what we are doing Ryan' Says Tony**

'**They will be here to work and take commands they won't take over what you are already doing' says Chappell**

'**Ok thanks' replies Tony**

**Tony walks back over to Liam to see how the search is going on**

'**Have you found anything yet Liam?' asks Tony**

'**All I know is that he was born in America to an Italian father and an American Mother and it's not the first time he as been involved in terrorist activities, he tried to bring something into America before but was jailed in a State Pen for 5 years, and he's still there today, do you think the two men are working for him whist he's in jail so he doesn't get prosecuted?' asks Liam**

'**I don't know that might be his plan but we must find out the name of the two men that work for him' replies Tony**

'**Ok I'll continue the search and widen the search see what else we can find' says Liam **

'**Ok call me when you find something' says Tony**

**Downtown Los Angeles**

**Jack is on his cell and he has handcuffed Cameron**

'**Team you can head back to CTU now my work here is done' says Jack**

'**Ok sir no problem' replies TAC team agent**

**Jack puts his cell in his jacket and unlocks his car**

'**Get in the car Cameron I'll take you back to CTU' says Jack**

**Jack opens the car door and Cameron gets in and Jack shuts the door then gets in the other side**

**Counter Terrorist Unit, Los Angeles**

'**Tony come look at this I've found two names and I ran separate searches on them I think they could be the men we are looking for two brothers, Antonio & Carlo Salvatore, they are Italian American originally from New York moved to Los Angeles to do some work for a man who goes under the name of Fredrico Valentino, we have our men, now all I have to do is find there last known location and then we will have them' says Liam**

'**Good work Liam just find there last know location and we might be able to stop them ' replies Tony**

**Tony walks over to his desk and a few seconds later his phone rings he answers the phone with**

'**CTU Almeida'**

'**Tony it's Jack I'm coming back to CTU I have Cameron get a holding cell ready for him I'm almost there' says Jack**

'**Ok Jack, I have some news, Chappell is getting staff from Division, he says we're not running at full capacity' says Tony**

'**Chappell is taking things into his own hands again, I will be back at CTU in a couple of minutes I will come and sort out the situation' replies Jack**

'**Ok thanks Jack' says Tony**

**Tony puts down his phone and walks over to Liam's desk**

'**Hey Liam can you send the profiles of the Salvatore's to my computer?' Asks Tony**

'**Ok no problem Tony give me a second' replies Liam**

'**Thanks' says Tony and he walks back over to his desk, he receives the profiles and begins to look threw them **

**Outside CTU **

**Jack pulls up and gets Cameron out of the car **

'**When we get inside we are going to stick you in a holding cell I will take the handcuffs off when we get there' says Jack**

'**Ok Mr Bauer' replies Cameron**

**Jack walks Cameron into CTU and takes him into a holding cell, he then takes off his handcuffs and leaves**

**Jack walks though the corridor and into the main area up into his office, he sees Ryan sitting in a chair so he joins him**

'**Ryan what is this about more staff coming in from Division?' Asks Jack**

'**You look like you could need it and if there is a plan to attack America your going to need all the help you need what if there are several attacks all over the country what's going to happen then Jack? America will go into a panic which we won't be able to control highways will get jammed, people will flee major cities, think Jack you need extra help and your not going to get it by working it all out with the staff you have now, please Jack let me make a decision which will be for the safety of America ' says Chappell**

'**Ok Ryan bring the staff in from Division' says Jack**

'**Thank you Jack. Now where is Cameron, maybe I should go talk to him see if he knows anymore than he has told us? ' Asks Chappell**

'**Holding cell 2, don't go to harsh I told him he was here for his own protection and he respects that' says Jack**

'**Ok just a few simple questions and that's it' replies Chappell**

**Ryan walks out of Jack's office and down to the Holding cell where Cameron is, he types in a code on the door and walks in.**

'**Hello Mr Cameron, my name is Ryan Chappell can I ask you a few questions please?' asks Chappell**

'**Of course Mr Chappell' says Cameron**

'**Do you happen to know the name Salvatore?' Asks Ryan**

'**Two men that I did a deal with were called Salvatore they were brothers I believe' replies Cameron**

'**Ok next question, what do you know about Fredrico Valentino?' Asks Chappell**

'**Nothing it's just a name to me I've never came into contact with the man myself' replies Cameron**

'**I'll be right back Mr Cameron' says Chappell and he exits the holding cell and walks into the main area and up into Jack's office **

'**Jack, Fredrico Valentino is just a name to him but I asked him if he knew the name Salvatore and he said he had done a deal with them' says Chappell**

'**Salvatore? Is that the name Tony picked up for the two men?' asks Jack **

'**Yes, it was Jack' replies Chappell**

'**Ok maybe I should go speak to him, there is something he's not telling us which could be valuable information' says Jack**

**Jack leaves his office and goes down into the holding room**

'**Cameron, you said to Chappell that you done a deal with the Salvatore's, back at your office you didn't know the two men accessing your account, tell me why they are using your account to bring something into this country now!' shouts Jack**

'**They are using my account because they want it to look like an order for my company then put the money back in the account when they have finished, that's all I know Jack please no more questions you said you were bringing me here for my own protection' says Cameron**

**Jack flips the table out of the way and slaps him around the face mildly a few times**

'**Snap out of the dream world come back to reality what is coming in to America through your company, what is going to make America fall to there knees if we can't stop them in time?' asks Jack **

'**A virus!' says Cameron **

**Jack storms out of the room and into the main area **

'**Cameron said the Salvatore's are going to bring a virus into this country, Liam search for all the delivery records for Cameron's Company, We might be able to stop the virus getting into the country and onto American soil' says Jack **

**Jack walks up into his office**

'**Ryan, Cameron said the Salvatore's are attempting to bring a virus into America I want you to go see if he's telling the truth'**

**Ryan walks out of Jacks office and Jack sits there thinking what to do **

**Jack picks up his phone**

'**Tony does Liam know the last known location of the Salvatore's yet?' asks Jack**

'**I think he has it I will get him to send it to you' replies Tony**

'**Ok thanks Tony' says Jack**

**Jack turns on his monitor and sees that he has the last known locations **

**Still in the phone to Tony**

'**Assemble a TAC team and get them down to the docks now what ever they are bringing into the country it's on it's way now and could be here within the next hour' says Jack**

'**Ok understood Jack' replies Tony **

**Jack picks up his gun and reloads it, then puts it back in his jacket, switches his monitor off and walks out of the door but his phone rings and he walks back in to get it**

'**CTU Bauer who is this?' Asks Jack**

'**Hello Jack! Don't hang up on me again!' says random voice**

**10:59.57**

**10:59.58**

**10:59.59**

**11:00.00**


End file.
